An electronic cigarette includes a liquid chamber for containing tobacco liquid and an atomizing head for atomizing the tobacco liquid. The atomizing head includes a liquid conducting element, and a heating element in contact with the liquid conducting element.
In a typical electronic cigarette, the atomizing head defines a liquid inlet at the top. The tobacco liquid in the liquid chamber flows into the liquid conducting element for atomization via the liquid inlet. However, the tobacco liquid below the liquid inlet cannot flow into the atomizing component. This part of tobacco liquid may remain for a long time, and deteriorate, thus rendering user unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.